marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 645
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Leonard Kirk | CoverArtist2 = Jesus Aburtov | Quotation = The problem with your plan, Quiet Man... You put our downfall togather like a scientist: Not with a plan but as a formula. Maybe because of what you lack mentally-- And by that I mean you're crazy-- But you didn't think to account for our personalities. The inner strength that my family has, that I've seen grow with us through the years. You forgot to include that in your calculus. If we're down, we rise. If we fail, we try again. If we lose the battle, we win the war. And that is what makes us... the Fantastic Four! | Speaker = Mr. Fantastic | StoryTitle1 = The Fantastic Four | Writer1_1 = James Robinson | Penciler1_1 = Leonard Kirk | Inker1_1 = Karl Kesel | Inker1_2 = Scott Hanna | Colourist1_1 = Jesus Aburtov | Colourist1_2 = Israel Silva | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Emily Shaw | Editor1_3 = Chris Robinson | Synopsis1 = In the heat of the final battle, Reed Richards clashes with the Quiet Man assuring him that they will defeat him because they are the Fantastic Four. Reed has finished destroying the HERBIE units and points out that he has already knows that the Quiet Man is destined to fail. He points out to the Quiet Man that he willingly gave Psycho-Man power over two worlds and that the villain will never give them up without a fight. In the Dreamscape in Franklin's mind where his pocket universe exists, the Invisible Woman and her allies clash with the Psycho-Man. However, she falls victim to his emotion changer, and the Sub-Mariner, the original android Human Torch, and Sleepwalker are too busy fighting Psycho-Man's legions to do anything. But, just when all seems lost, the Sub-Mariner manages to smash the device, freeing Sue from its control. As the battle rages on, Sleepwalker councils Franklin telling him to use his powers to stop these creatures. Franklin is hesitant because he heard his father say that the monsters were once people, but Sleepwalker reminds him that they are only constructs of his imagination. On the true Earth, the Thing is surprised to see the Wizard and a new Frightful Four, the Wizard explains that he and his allies have come to lend a hand and save the Earth. As Sam Wilson fights the Steve Rogers impersonator, the true Scarlet Witch arrives and takes down her doppelganger. With the fake Scarlet Witch down, the real one summons the Salem's Seven to assist in the battle. While back at the Empire State Building, the Quiet Man realises the errors of trusting Psycho-Man and is working to stop his own programming. While the two are equally intelligent, they are having trouble cracking the Psyhco-Man's code. That's when Mister Fantastic calls in Valeria who is able to crack the code and they are able to stop the program. With the immediate danger over, Mister Fantastic then knocks out the Quiet Man with a single blow. With five minutes left to shut things down, Johnny dives into the portal to recover Sue and the others. While inside Dreamspace, Franklin is finally convinced with what he needs to do when his mother is injured and wishes his pocket dimension away. As Johnny helps everyone get free, Sue traps the Psycho-Man there so he is eliminated as well. As they pass through the portal, the android Human Torch is grabbed by some of the remaining monsters who try to drag him back, but he is rescued by Johnny. While on Earth, all the beings from Franklin;s dimension, including the phony Avengers drop dead. Sue and Franklin cross back to the Baxter Building and worry over Johnny and the Torch. However they make it through, and not only are both men alive, Johnny's powers have also been restored. Realizing this, Johnny triumphantly shouts "FLAME ON!" and flies off into the sky. However, in the confusion of the battle's aftermath, the Quiet Man has escaped. Ducking into a crowd of survivors, he takes on the form of the Fantastic Four's mailman, Willie Lumpkin, to complete his escape. Later, on the roof of the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four have found themselves exonerated from all the wrongs pinned on them by the Quiet Man. The Thing has been cleared of murder charges when the Puppet Master is found alive and well in the Quiet Man's hideout. After explaining how the portal restored Johnny's power, Reed tells him to let the know the Fantastic Four are back. Johnny then flies up into the sky and fires up the Fantasti-Flare. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** }} ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * ** ** * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** Quiet Man's headquarters ** *** ** *** **** ***** ** *** * ** *** **** ***** ***** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Rekindled | Writer2_1 = Karl Kesel | Penciler2_1 = Joe Bennett | Inker2_1 = Mârcio Loerzer | Colourist2_1 = Nolan Woodard | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor2_2 = Emily Shaw | Editor2_3 = Chris Robinson | Synopsis2 = After celebrating the return of his powers, the Human Torch spots Boomerang trying to rob a bank. After easily defeating his foe he is surprised to see his long time ex-girlfriend, Doris Evans. He learns that she has divorced since the last he saw her. Deciding to reconnect, Johnny offers to cook her supper. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** A Jewelry Store * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Real Real | Writer3_1 = Louise Simonson | Penciler3_1 = David Marquez | Inker3_1 = David Marquez | Colourist3_1 = Justin Sponsor | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor3_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor3_2 = Emily Shaw | Editor3_3 = Chris Robinson | Synopsis3 = Sue sifts through the rubble of the Baxter Building until her son's inability to sleep helps them both to realize what's truly important in life is the well-being of the people they love. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Trash Man! | Writer4_1 = Tom Defalco | Penciler4_1 = Tom Grummett | Inker4_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist4_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor4_2 = Emily Shaw | Editor4_3 = Chris Robinson | Synopsis4 = After foiling a bank heist that a police officer could have easily stoppped, Ben realizes there is more that he could be doing for the battle ravaged the city and begins lending a hand on with the clean-up operation. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * An unnamed officer Antagonists: * Unnamed robbers Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * An police car * A getaway car | StoryTitle5 = Time and Tide | Writer5_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler5_1 = Pascal Campion | Inker5_1 = Pascal Campion | Colourist5_1 = Pascal Campion | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor5_2 = Emily Shaw | Editor5_3 = Chris Robinson | Synopsis5 = Reed takes his family on a vacation to teach his daughter that life's best discoveries aren't made in a lab. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * The Richards' family cabin * Items: * Vehicles: * The Aunt Petunia III (a boat) | Solicit = THE MOST CONTROVERSIAL FANTASTIC FOUR STORY CONCLUDES IN AN EXTRA-SIZED SPECIAL! • Will the Fantastic Four defeat The Quiet Man and the corrupted forces of the Heroes Reborn universe? • Will the Johnny get his powers back? Will Reed and Sue be a family again? • Will this be the end or will this be 4ever?! | Notes = Continuity Notes Rekindled * Johnny used to date Doris Evans from - she later broke up with Johnny in . When she was last seen in she had been married for about two years. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}